Change Happens
by AnnaRoseLaufeyson
Summary: What if the 11th Doctor had regenerated into the God of Mischief? As Loki takes the wheel of the TARDIS, Clara is still reeling over the fact she's lost her best friend. But will she in fact enjoy the company of Loki?


Clara watched as her friend, her best friend, staggered over to his console. He gives her a slight smirk as he finished off his speech.

"I will always remember when the doctor, was me." He said softly as he untied the bowtie. Cool was uncool. He dropped it onto the floor, the most iconic thing about him, falling to the ground. Clara watched in awe, unable to do anything. Her friend reached his hand to her, orange dust emitting from it. His eyes held fear, and this was the first time Clara had ever seen. He gave her a wink and all of a sudden, his head snapped back and then forward. Clara didn't know what she was expecting but what she saw scared her. The Doctor had fallen to his knees, his clothes still on him (thankfully) but had torn during the regeneration process.

"D...Doctor?" Clara said only above a whisper. The man kneeling before her raised his head to her. He had the palest skin you could imagine and black circles lingered under his eyes. His hair was greasy and black, and slick away from his face, revealing the blue eyes that glowed. "Doctor..." Clara repeated, "Are you okay?" She had no idea what to say or do. This was the greatest thing she'd ever seen. The Doctor went to say something but instead just stared at her. Clara noticed how broad his cheekbones were and how he ACTUALLY had eyebrows now.

"Kn...Kneel..." The words slide off his tongue smoothly. Clara frowned.

"What?" Clara asked, confused. The man rose to his feet, the suit disappearing in a cloud of golden gust. Armour replaced it.

"I said, kneel!" The man said louder, walking to her. Clara backed away.

"Doctor, its me! Its Clara! Your impossible girl! Its me!" She stuttered, desperately.

"Clara?" He said, grinning. "What a beautiful name, for a mortal!" Clara didn't understand! This wasn't the doctor!

"Who are you?" She said feeling the railings of the TARDIS against her back. The mysterious man grinned, his pearl white teeth sparkling.

"Me? I am Loki of Jotunheim." Loki said, his voice threatening. "Now, do as I say and I will not harm you." Before Clara could reply, the TARDIS yanked them to the side. Clara held onto the railing, while Loki went flying into the walls. He groaned and got up, but then the time machine went to the other side.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Loki screamed as he went into the other wall. Clara just burst out laughing, finding it hilarious. The TARDIS behaved itself and went back to normal. Clara stood perfectly on the platform, walking over to Loki.

"You alright, there Mr Loki?" Clara grinned, tapping his shoulder, but Loki swatted her hand away.

"Dont touch me." Loki rose to his feet and looked around. His eyes scanned over the beautiful place he was in. The TARDIS. With all its silver and metal beams and twisty turns and railings, it was the most beautiful thing he'd seen. "Where am I?"

"You used to call it a TARDIS." Clara watched the strange man as he looked round. Loki looked down at the woman. He sighed. She was human, clearly. She was annoying like all of them. But something in his head was telling him to like her, to even **befriend** her?! Befriend a mortal?! How disgusting! He perished the thought and walked over to the console, investigating all the controls. He narrowed his eyes. There were countless devices, clearly from broken parts, used as controls. Loki pouted and pressed a button. The TARDIS made a deep humming sound.

"Oh hello..." Loki grinned, running his hand around the console. He didn't know why he did it. It seemed natural. Clara cautiously approached him.

"You remember it? The TARDIS?" She questioned hopefully. Loki raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head. "Alright, forget it. So you don't know how to drive this thing?" Loki shrugged to her question.

"I can try. But it'll take a while." Loki walked over to the screen, his eyes widening at the swirly circles displaying on screen. This was Galifreyian, the language of the timelords! Odin had told him and Thor of the Great Time War, of the Daleks and the timelords being locked in time by one lone timelord. Loki seemed to understand the language though. Swiftly, he flicked a few switches, pressed a few buttons, turned a few knobs. He looked at Clara. "Midgardian, I can drive this thing!" Clara looked round from sitting on the steps, hope filling up in her eyes. She trotted over and looked at the lever the Doctor had always heaved to start the TARDIS. Her Doctor. Her Doctor with the bowtie, and the massive chin which could poke someone's eyes out. Not this guy. Loki grinned at her and placed his hand on the lever. Amazed by everything, he didn't feel like making people kneel anymore. He pulled the lever and the TARDIS came into the life, twisting round and round like a carrousel. Loki laughed in triumph as he gripped the console.

"TA DA!" He screamed. Clara laughed with him. She kind of liked him, he was sweet. He reminded of her a little boy, a naughty little boy mind, but a boy still. Clara smiled.

"You did it, Mr Loki!" She gripped onto the console.

"Of course I did! I am Loki Laufeyson!" Loki grinned, smugly. "I did better than you did, mortal!"

Clara sighed. She guessed she'd have to get used to this, until Loki found way to get back home.


End file.
